


Early mornings

by Pink_demon_zebra



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_demon_zebra/pseuds/Pink_demon_zebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor always wakes up early, and he finds that the mornings he wakes up next to Oliver are the best mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early mornings

Connor always wakes up early, and he has for as long as he can remember. As he opens his eyes and turns around he feels Olivers warm body next to him. Smiling, he remembers last night. This time Oliver came over to his place with takeout, something he hadn’t expected since he was planning to study all evening. Needless to say, he didn’t get much studying done that night.

 

Connor lightly strokes a curl of hair off Olivers forehead as he wonders how someone can be so perfect. So beautiful and so clever. Connor has never met anyone as clever as Oliver. He is positive that Oliver is going to end world hunger or something like that one day. When he tells Oliver about this he just laughs it off and kisses him on the nose. 

 

As he looks at the sleeping form in front of him he has to remind him self not to whisper those three words. They aren’t even boyfriends he tries to convince himself. ”You don’t do boyfriends, remember” he mutters under his breath. But at the same time there is nothing he would like more than call Oliver his boyfriend.

 

Oliver is always hiding behind thick glasses but when he takes them off he has the most beautiful eyes you can imagine. They are brown with a hint of gold and they are always reflecting a smile. The thing Connor loves the most about Olivers eyes is that hint of playfulness that you wouldn’t catch if you weren’t paying attention. Even now as they are covered by his eyelids Connor marvels at their beauty.

 

”Are you watching me sleep?” Connor is startled by the sudden noise.  
”What, no i’m not” Oliver snakes an arm around Connors waist and pulls him closer  
”Yes you were.” He whispers and Connor smiles as he lightly kisses Oliver.  
”Fine, I admit it. I couldn’t help myself, you are just too beautiful when you sleep.” Oliver can’t help blushing as he rolls over and puts on his glasses.  
”Stop it” He says as he rolls back to face Connor, and in that moment Connor realizes that he doesn’t want to be with anyone but him. His beautiful, clever Oliver.  
”No seriously, you are amazing.” Oliver just shakes his head and smiles.  
”Not as amazing as you.” He replies. Connor takes a deep breath and says.  
”I know I keep saying that that I don’t do boyfriends, but will you be my boyfriend?”   
”Why would you want that?” Connor is taken aback by his reply.  
”Because I can’t see myself with anyone else. Don’t you want to be my boyfriend?”  
”Of course I do” Oliver replies crashing his lips onto Connors, when they run out of air he snuggles up next to Oliver glancing at the alarm, they don’t need to be up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I don’t normally post fanfics so please comment if you liked it or if you find any spelling mistakes =)


End file.
